Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. For a more in depth list, see this google spreadsheet. The Crownlands King's Landing - Targaryen Dragonstone - Targaryen * Driftmark - Velaryon *Lord Maelys Velaryon, Master of Driftmark - Played by /u/Peltsy Sharp Point - Bar Emmon * Claw Isle - Celtigar * Stokeworth - Stokeworth * Duskendale - Rykker * Hayford - Hayford * Stonedance - Massey * Wendwater - Wendwater * Dorne Sunspear - Martell * Ghaston Grey * Godsgrace - Allyrion * Blackmont - Blackmont * Lemonwood - Dalt * High Hermitage - Dayne * Starfall - Dayne * Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler * Salt Shore - Gargalen * The Tor - Jordayne * Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Sandstone - Qorgyle * Spottswood - Santagar * Ghost Hill - Toland * Hellholt - Uller * Red Dunes - Vaith * Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl * Yronwood - Yronwood * The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy * Ten Towers - Harlaw * Volmark - Volmark * Hammerhorn - Goodbrother * Nettlebank - Tawney * Lordsport - Botley * Stonehouse - Stonehouse * Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Pebbleton - Merlyn * The North Winterfell - Stark * The Dreadfort - Bolton * Ryswell Keep - Ryswell * Karhold - Karstark * Last Hearth - Umber * Skagos - Magnar * Greywater Watch - Reed * Deepwood Motte - Glover * Ironrath - Forrester * Torrhen's Square - Tallhart * White Harbor - Manderly * Highpoint - Whitehill * Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn * Oldcastle - Locke * Hornwood - Hornwood * Barrowton - Dustin * Mormont Keep - Mormont * Mollen Keep - Mollen * Cassel Keep - Cassel * Widow's Watch - Flint * The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Brightwater Keep - Florent * Oldtown - Hightower * Old Oak - Oakheart * Horn Hill - Tarly * Red Lake - Crane * Honeyholt - Beesbury * The Ring - Roxton * Sommerset - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey * Darkdell - Vyrwel * Mandrake Hall - Mandrake * The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully * The Twins' - Frey ' * Harrenhal - Targaryen of Harrenhal *Durran Storm, Bastard of Maegor Targaryen - played by /u/Modsgrief Stronghold - Strong * Belfry Tower - Lothston * Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton * Raventree Hall - Blackwood * Stone Hedge - Bracken * Seagard - Mallister * Erenford - Erenford * Pinkmaiden - Piper * The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon * Stonehelm - Swann * Blackhaven - Dondarrion * Nightsong - Caron * Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Griffon's Roost - Connington * Rainwood - Seaworth * Parchments - Penrose * Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy * Mistwood - Mertyns * Evenfall Hall - Tarth * Rain House - Wylde * Poddingfield - Peasebury * Gallowsgrey - Trant * The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn * Runestone - Royce * Gulltown - Grafton * Heart's Home - Corbray * Redfort - Redfort * Strongsong - Belmore * Longbow Hall - Hunter * Ironoaks - Waynwood * Ninestars - Templeton * The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister * The Crag - Westerling * Lannisport - Lannister * Ashemark - Marbrand * Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning * Crakehall - Crakehall * Hornvale - Brax * Castamere - Lannister * The Wall and Beyond The Wall * Beyond the Wall * Category:Help Pages